


Mai un cane ha tanto amato

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Con che occhi dovrebbe guardartiUn guercio?Con che orecchie potrebbeUdire il tuo cantoUn sordo?Con che corpo ti sosterrebbeUno storpio?
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Quasimodo





	Mai un cane ha tanto amato

**< <Mai un Cane Ha tanto amato>>**

Dimmi dolce zingara

Con che occhi dovrebbe guardarti

Un guercio?

Con che orecchie potrebbe

Udire il tuo canto

Un sordo?

Con che corpo ti sosterrebbe

Uno storpio?

Lo so, mi vedo

Mi sento, sento le grida

Che mi acclamano come mostro.

Questo papa dei folli Esmeralda

Oggi è folle davvero

Pensando a te, ad ogni cosa

Che in questo mondo gli è negata.

Dimmi perché quest’occhio malato

Si mostra sano come mai

Quando vede mani altrui

Andare a conoscere la tua pelle

Bruna, calda, andalusa.

Dimmi perché mi parlasti

Tenera zingara.

Dimmi perché mi donasti

Quell’illusione,

che mi spinse a muovere

labbra ormai spente

a far battere un cuore

arrugginito come le mie campane,

uniche amanti mai conosciute.

Ora, indifesa Esmeralda,

quando avrai bisogno

avrai un amico,

il tuo gobbo fedele

alle tue mani che con dolcezza

mai sperimentata

hanno toccato.

E quando io avrò voglia di gridare

Mia bella Esmeralda,

non ne avere invidia,

ma a custodire il segreto

del mio eterno dolore,

saranno le mie amiche

campane di ferro,

la cui volta griderà il mio amore

a tutta Parigi.

Solo le tue orecchie

Resteranno ignare

Al suono del mio amore

Mia cara Esmeralda.


End file.
